


When It All Falls Down

by ClassiqueMystique



Series: Welcome to the Universe [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki, Child Death, Come Inflation, Death, Drabble Sequence, Everything Will Sort Itself Out In the End, Forced Pregnancy, Imprisonment, Loki Feels, Loki Whump, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Loki, Poor Thor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pregnant Loki, Pregnant Sex, Protective Thor, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight feminization, There's still new tags to be added, Thor Feels, Torture, just wait and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/pseuds/ClassiqueMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin finds a way to deal with his wayward sons. And he could care less if they object to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decree

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for a mini drabble series literally came to me about an hour ago, at 3:45am where I live. I'm hopped up on caffeine, sleep-deprived, bat shit insane for even thinking about this story, but still have no regrets whatsoever. 
> 
> Much love to anyone who reads this! :D

I.

 

Loki’s plans to regain control of Asgard after the debacle with Malekith and the dark elves failed. With assistance from Heimdall and his gift of sight, Odin was able to remain in control of the golden realm and recapture the dark prince. But with these turn of events came a change in the king. No longer would he be a slave to the machinations of his youngest “son”. No longer would he be made the laughing stock of the nine realms by the Jӧtunn whelp he’d made the mistake of raising as his own.

No longer would he show compassion towards a being who clearly lacked a heart capable of receiving such love.

Sentiment would never again be a factor in any of his decisions.

Odin looked in on Loki in his glass prison in the dungeons of Asgard. The boy he had once loved as his own was now the monster he’d never wished him to become. But alas he was, and the only way one dealt with monsters was to become one themselves. Odin felt nothing as he watched Loki receive lash after lash to his back, the creamy skin giving way to angry red, bleeding gashes. He felt nothing as Loki screamed in pain, begging for his dead mother Frigga, for Thor who wasn’t even on Asgard at the moment….and even for himself when the pain became too excruciating.

And he felt nothing when he turned to the dozen men standing behind him—his most loyal and ruthless soldiers—and gave them their orders.

“Loki is Jӧtunn,” he began simply. “He is a beast that requires taming. I expect that task to be simple enough for all of you.”

The soldiers clasped an arm over their chests and bowed. “What do you require of us, our king?” questioned one soldier.

“Take him. Use him thoroughly. As many times as is possible.” He turned back to the glass just as the final lash was distributed and the dark prince was at last allowed to crumble to the ground in a sobbing, bloody mess. “Loki wishes to whore his loyalty out to beings in other realms for the promise of power. He forgets his place in this world.  He will learn what it means to be a true whore.”

As if sensing eyes on him, Loki lifted his head and made eye contact with the man he once called father. He even tried to reach a hand out to him, all the while mouthing that he was sorry. _So sorry. Father, forgive me. Forgive me please._

It was too late for that now.

“Induce his heat.”

 

**TBC…**


	2. Monster

**II.**

 

Only recently returned to Asgard, Thor stormed up to Odin on his throne, letting Mjölnir drop to the golden floor with a giant thud. “Father, what is this I hear of Loki’s punishment? Soldiers are claiming that they have defiled a prince of Asgard. Is this true?”

Odin did not  visually acknowledge Thor. He was still peering down at a parchment one of his generals was currently showing him. The battle with the dark elves was vast. There was still much reconstruction to be done throughout the kingdom. The task would have been Thor’s to oversee if he wasn’t preoccupied with chasing after a mortal wench in Midgard. But it was no matter: that was all about to change, whether he liked it or not.

“Former prince, and yes it is true.”

“How dare you—” Thor began to rage, but was cut off by Odin holding up his hand to silence him.

“The time for letting my _children_ walk over me has passed,” the Allfather hissed. “Your mother is dead. The kingdom is in shambles. The realms laugh at us. And my only son goes gallivanting off to Midgard to dip his codpiece into a mortal harlot without giving thought to his responsibilities at home. It ends now,” Odin roared, waiving his general away.

“Loki is your son as well,” Thor whispered.

“No he is not,” Odin said through gritted teeth. “And I regret ever calling him as such. From this day henceforth he will be known as Loki Laufeyson: A filthy black-hearted monster, a Jӧtunn runt, and your broodmare.”

Thor paled. “What? Father, I don’t understand.”

“Loki is capable of conceiving and birthing children, services he will now provide for you. My men were seeing to it that his next heat would arrive sooner rather than later. And before you begin to complain for your _brother,_ I should tell you that Loki rather enjoyed the rough plowing that he got. He never once fought my men off; he just laid there and let himself be manhandled without so much as a word of protest.  Nonetheless, his heat should commence any day now. And how fortunate we are, now that you’ve decided to grace us with your presence,” Odin spat. “Once the whore is in heat, you will take him repeatedly until he is ripe with your child. It is high time that you pay respects to your realm Thor, and give her and your people the gift of heirs.”

Thor felt his heart firmly plunge into his stomach. How could his father be so cruel? He argued heatedly with his father, pleading for his brother’s punishment to be altered, but Odin would hear none of it.

“Father, I intend to marry my mortal Jane,” he added lamely when the Allfather stopped shouting at him.

“You can intend all you want, Thor. Your beloved Jane will perish and rot before you are allowed onto Midgard again.” He got up from his throne and strode down the steps until he came face to face with his son. “Because from the moment you stepped foot into this room, your powers were stripped from you. A god you shall remain, but you will no longer be able to travel outside of Asgard, nor will you regain the right to call Mjölnir to your side,” Odin said, reaching out and catching the hammer in his hand to further prove his point.

“Father this is madness,” Thor boomed when he tried to call his weapon to him and found that it would not leave Odin’s hand.

“You will go to Loki every night and spill your seed inside of him. Failure to do so will result in your own torture.”

Thor breathed audibly through his nose and fixed the Allfather with a murderous glare. “And if I refuse?”

Odin didn’t  even hesitate in his response. “I will kill you.”

Thor smirked. “You wouldn’t dare. I’m your heir: if you kill me, then Asgard will surely fall as you would no longer have a successor.”

If Thor thought he found a flaw in Odin’s plan, he was sorely mistaken. Odin’s menacing grin made his own shrink into a look of uncertainty. “It is clear that you still do not understand the nature of this situation. All Asgard need’s to ensure her survival is _an_ heir. It does not have to be you, and if you do not comply with my orders, then it will not be you. I will use Mjölnir on you—destroy the remnants of whatever size brain currently sits in your skull—and I will force myself upon Loki in your stead.”

“Because one way or another Thor, Asgard will have what she needs to be great again. With or without you.”

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha okay so obviously I didn't go to sleep yet. Had to get this second drabbie-chappie out before I collapsed. Hope it was decent cause I ain't proof-reading sh*t right now, lmao! 
> 
> Much love peeps! *Falls face down on the floor, snoring loudly*
> 
> -CM


	3. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another mini-chappie. Trying to crank these out fast. I don't want this fic to be long. So there's probably only going to be a few more of these at best. We'll see! :)

**III.**

 

Thor gazed down at the body curled up on the soiled mattress on the floor. At the broken and abused body of his brother who was currently crying to himself, back facing the door. Because damn Odin and all of his scheming: Loki would always be his brother.

From the moment he was forced through the door, Thor felt a change overcome him. Felt a tingling sensation wash over him. Magic, he deduced. The whole cell was reinforced with it. And it was changing him he realized—making him more….susceptible. Whatever dark magic Odin used to enchant the room was working. Whereas the thunder god had strode inside tense with purpose and determination, he now felt himself beginning to relax against his will. Could sense his resolve slipping away with every passing second.

And he was getting hard.

Fertility charms, Thor gathered, mortified. Of the darkest variety to ensure that his cock remain erect and his balls full of seed.

He knew that if Odin would go to such lengths to ensure their copulation, that he would have warded the place against an escape. Thor would not be able to break free from the glass prison. Yet he still looked around to see if there was anything he could use in his favor. The room was quite bare—different to the cage Loki was locked in when their mother was still alive. At least she had attended to his brother’s comforts, as any mother would.

Their father it seemed, could care less. At least he afforded Loki a small tray of food and a basin with water to cleanse himself. Ever the tactician, Odin didn’t want his broodmare to die of starvation and filth before he was used properly. The food went untouched however, but the water was murky red, and the rags it accompanied were rust colored. After the soldiers left, Loki probably wanted to remove all traces of their violation. Thor would have done the same.

When Loki realized that he was no longer alone in his prison chamber, he hesitantly peered up at the intruder from the safety of his arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thor? Brother, is that you? Are you real?” Loki tried to smile, but hissed instead when the bruises on is face protested. “I called for you brother, and now you are here with me. To protect me from the bad men,” he mumbled deliriously.

Thor could see it clearly now—the signs of Loki’s heat. His face was thoroughly flushed a deep hue of pink, eyes somewhat unfocused, and there was a thin sheet of sweat on his brow. What Thor had initially believed to be Loki sobbing, was in fact heavy panting and the tiny whimpers of moaning as Loki subconsciously ground his legs together.

And gods help him.

Loki wore only a thin shirt barely long enough to cover his backside. It had rucked itself up with all of his brother’s movements, displaying an ass that was pert, round, and artfully colored with hand-shaped bruises. There was a wetness seeping down Loki’s pale thighs, glistening in the soft light of the cell.

Thor felt his cock swell even more, no matter how hard he fought against it. “Aye, I am here Loki,” he ground out, doing whatever he could to keep himself from stroking his cock through his leather trousers.

He failed miserably.

Odin’s magic was too powerful.

Loki tried to push himself up on his elbows. “But why are you in here with me? Should we not leave now?” He may as well have forgone asking the question. Even in his current state, he must have realized how odd the situation was. How Thor was not in his battle gear and without Mjölnir to aid in their escape. How the door was shut and re-enchanted behind Thor as the guards left them be. How remorseful and helpless the blond god looked. Loki’s eyes drifted down the length of Thor’s body until they came into contact with the giant bulge in his pants, and the massive hands that were currently undoing the buckles that contained it.

He had his answer.

Immediately Loki shuddered in fear and tried to back away from the thunder god. “Brother no! Please no!”

Hesitantly Thor stepped forward, dropping to his knees on the bed. His heart breaking piece by piece as he crawled towards his cowering baby brother.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered remorsefully while gently prying Loki’s legs apart.

 

**TBC…**


	4. Nonstop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

**IV.**

 

“Thor please,” Loki moaned pitifully as his brother’s cock brutally pounded his prostate dead on.  He was on his hands and knees on the bed, groaning like a whore every time Thor squeezed his hips and pulled him back onto that thick, fat cock.  It seemed like his brother’s cock was currently trying to fuck its way through him and into his throat, making him a blubbering, heat induced mess. One moment he was begging Thor to get as deep as he could inside of him, and the next he was telling him that what they were doing was wrong. Begging his older brother to stop with red eyes and wet cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stop…..magic,” Thor grunted and tried to soothe Loki by rubbing the small of his back with a reassuring touch. But internally he was struggling. He agreed that what was happening was beyond wrong. Being forced to defile one’s baby brother? If the opportunity to kill Odin ever arose, Thor would take it without hesitation. Yet on the other hand…….

The inferno surrounding his cock was positively delicious. And the way Loki’s hole gripped him tightly with every thrust, trying to goad his cock into spilling his seed was intoxicating. Pure euphoria. He’d never plunged his dick into such a paradise before. Not even Jane’s moist cunt could satisfy him like Loki was now. His beautiful baby brother.

Was the magic making him feel this way too?

“Loki…I need to spill again. I—I can’t hold it,” Thor grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Yes! Yes, spill inside of me brother. I want it all. Need it,” Loki whined. "Let me drown in your seed Thor. Fill me to the brim with it. I need it all." It was the heat talking, but damn if those words didn’t make Thor cum faster—harder than he ever had.

And there was so much of it. So much cum bathing the walls of Loki’s tight passage, seeping down the backs of those pale thighs in globs, pooling under his knees on the bed.

Thor rolled off of him with a grunt, falling onto his back on the bed. Loki could barely move more than slumping forward on his forearms. The adjustment in position made his chest press to the bed, back arch deeper, and ass lift even higher in the air. Bruises were beginning to form on his hips, and his once tight little pink hole was now slightly red and swollen, fucked open, and sloppy wet with cum.  The sight would have been beyond tantalizing if their situation wasn’t so dire. Not that Thor would ever vocalize that he had desired Loki in such a manner before. He had many times, since they were youths.

But he never wanted this. And he was sure that if Loki didn’t hate him before, he would surely hate him when the confusion and delirium of his heat passed.

Especially since he glanced down at himself and noticed that even after taking his brother three times in the past hour, his cock was still rock hard, and his balls were impossibly still full.  

 

Fuck.

 

**TBC…**


	5. The Visit

**V.**

 

The day Odin came down to the cell, Thor was fucking Loki up against the wall. The trickster’s feet were dangling in the air and Thor was pounding his hole so hard that Loki’s back was rhythmically thumping against the cold metal wall.  Neither had noticed him standing there watching. Both were just caught up in the bliss of the moment. 

The sex had become excruciating as it was pleasurable. Thor’s cock never softened and Loki never wanted to be empty. They found that they couldn’t be separated for long periods of time without pouncing on each other. And conversation between the two slowly decreased. Everything between them was animalistic at best. Instinct driven.  When they weren’t fucking, which was rare, they were curled around each other. They took their meals together, Thor often having to feed Loki because he seldom had the strength to do much more than take the thunderer’s cock. And sleep between the two was minimal. Whenever Loki slept, Thor tried to abstain from sex for as long as possible to give him a chance to recuperate. He’d let him sleep for an hour or two before the separation became too unbearable and he had to slip inside of that inviting hole. And the trickster felt the same way because Thor often found himself waking up to his brother bouncing away on his cock like a starved nymph.

On this day Loki was the one who initiated their fuck session. It was also one of the rare times since Thor had entered his cell two weeks ago that Loki had uttered more than a few sentences to him. In fact, his baby brother had a sense of playfulness to him, curling up in Thor’s big arms and teasingly wondered aloud if Thor's arms were so big that they could lift him in the air while they fucked. Thor laughed and said he would fuck Loki however the trickster wanted, and that led them to their current position.

Something made Thor look away from his brother’s blissful face to the glass wall on his left. He saw Odin standing there, face expressionless but his one good eye as calculating as ever. He was watching his two sons fuck like rabid animals with a clinical air about him, as if the event in itself was perfectly natural. That pissed Thor off. Pissed him off so much that with a feat of newfound strength he slipped out of Loki, letting the weaker god slide down to the floor in a crumpled, fucked-out heap. But in his overwhelming anger, he didn’t even realize that he was on the brink of completion. The moment he pulled out, his cock erupted violently and he spilled ribbons of  thick, white cum all over the floor.

Odin did not approve.

“Seize him,” the Allfather spoke to his guards. Instantly two entered the cell, both unaffected by their naked princes or the fact that the room reeked heavily of sex.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor rumbled.

Odin waived his hand from left to right, using his magic to subdue the thunderer. Against his will Thor’s hands were stretched above his head and his legs were spread, like an invisible rope was pulling his limbs in different directions.

“You were ordered to spill your seed inside of Loki to ensure that his belly quickens with child. Instead, you disobey a directive from your king and choose to spill on the floor like a filthy animal. If you act like an animal, then you will be treated as one. And an animal must be broken if he is to be tamed.”

The guards came closer to Thor, one standing behind him and one in front. It was then that he noticed what they carried in their hands.

 Whips.

“Proceed,” Odin said.

 

*****

 

When the lashing stopped, Thor was covered from head to toe in bleeding cuts. His chest, back, legs and arms. They even lashed him on his cock, the tip of the whip connecting with the sensitive head with a force that made Thor roar out.

The only thing that saved him from being lashed even more was the bastard raising his hand, his magic making the whips disappear and Thor fall to the floor with a grunt. Shaking, he turned to the Allfather, a stream of curses burning on his tongue. But Odin wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was on Loki, who throughout Thor’s torture was whimpering and begging for his brother as if the whips were leaving their marks on him instead.

But now Loki was silent and…unconscious?

Thor blinked. He was certain no one accosted his brother. In fact, whenever a guard’s eye strayed to the younger god, Thor made sure to regain their focus by sending taunting barbs. Telling them that their strikes merely tickled him and that his grandmother could do worse.  

Then he noticed what Odin must have noticed: Loki’s flush was gone. Completely gone. He looked normal, face relaxed, as if hours ago he wasn’t screaming his lungs out for Thor to fuck him harder. Deeper.

“Summon Eir,” said the Allfather with a smug look.

And in that moment, Thor realized Odin’s plan succeeded.                                   

**TBC…**


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

**VI.**

 

Eir confirmed it.

 

Loki was pregnant.

 

The younger prince wept quietly to himself in the corner of his cell, choosing the embrace of cold air  rather than the warmth of his brother’s arms for the first time in weeks. He was finally level-headed. Mind fully cleared from the tense fog of his barbaric Jӧtunn physiology to reveal the havoc of recent events. Yet Loki knew not what to make of the situation.  

He knew that Odin’s cruelty knew no bounds. In fact, he was the only one who was truly conscious of the dark depths within the Allfather’s mind. Like understood like after all, right? For years he tried to make others aware of the king they had. Sif and the Warrior’s Three ridiculed him. Frigga pretended to believe him, if only to quell his rage and soothe his pain as any good mother would do. Thor was his polar opposite in every way, denying that _their_ father was anything other than a golden god.

The events of the past few weeks flashed through Loki’s mind.

And Odin dared to call _him_ a monster?

It was true that he needed to be punished for his misdeeds—for his misguided beliefs that he could force people to love and accept him as their king. That he could get affection and respect from millions of strangers on Midgard when all he craved was to receive those very things from his own family.

Family.

Loki placed a hand on his stomach. A family of monsters surely.

Loki? A monster.

Loki’s  adoptive father? A manipulative monster.

Loki’s  biological father? A literal monster.

And now he was carrying another to add to the tarnished lineage: his brother’s child.

He glanced over at Thor, who was trying his best to pretend that he wasn’t staring at him for the past few hours from his place across the room. After he’d been returned to their cell, Thor astutely kept his distance. He puttered around the room for a bit, moving things from one place to another, running a nervous hand through his tangled locks. Loki hadn’t uttered a word to him, and thankfully the thunderer hadn’t spoken either. They both needed to process exactly how hellacious their lives have been for the past few weeks. For the first time in his lengthy life, Loki felt broken. Thoroughly destroyed. And although an unwilling participant, Thor had a hand in the trickster’s debasement. Thor: his daft, brutish brother who pledged to be Loki’s salvation throughout his darkest days had violated him. True, it happened because Odin demanded it, but it happened nonetheless.

Yet Loki couldn’t bring himself to hate his dense, giant, happy-go-lucky brother. Because like it or not, Thor was the only person he had left in this realm—or any realm—that still cared for him. Besides, he wasn’t stupid by any means, and neither was Odin. There was always a method to the Allfather’s madness.  He punished Loki in the cruelest of ways without a care as to his well-being. But he preyed on the blonde’s one and only repressed carnal desire, thus effectively punishing them both.

Oh yes, Loki knew Thor coveted him ever since they were youths.  When they would train together, and Thor would get the upper hand in their fight, he would spend extended moments on top of Loki, staring down at him with an unreadable expression. He would forego spending time with the Warrior’s Three just to accompany Loki to the library even though he detested reading. Moreover, many times Thor would spurn Sif’s sexual advances for other bedmates, be they men or women. And while no one dared question the crown prince’s preferences, Loki did notice that all of his brother’s conquests had black hair and green eyes…

Loki looked over at his lumbering companion and smiled slightly. He was currently leaning against a wall, twiddling with the hems of his worn shirt. His lips were pushed out in a full on pout. Loki remembered what those lips felt like all over his body. Around his cock, pulling on his nipples until they were puffy and sore. Pressed firmly around his hole while that devilish, thick tongue plunged in and out of him, hastily fucking him open in preparation for an even thicker cock.

But the poor bastard probably thought their coupling was non consensual. That Loki was completely vulnerable due to his heat and under normal circumstances he would have said no. No doubt Thor was over there internally berating himself and repeating over and over in his head that if Loki never spoke to him again, it would be okay because he deserved it. And yeah, maybe he was against the first time Thor took him because he was scared and confused. But every time he begged his brother to pound him into wall, goaded him on with filthy words like _fuck me harder you imbecile_ , or _you like sticking your dirty dick in your brother’s hole,_ that was all him talking. His heat only increased his need for Thor to fuck him. It didn’t create it.

And with those thoughts, he dried his eyes and found his resolve. He was Loki of Asgard. He doesn’t blubber on like a pathetic simpering wench. He does what he wants and takes what’s his.

And Thor was his.

“Are you going to dwell over there like a befuddled baboon all day?” His voice sounded so loud in the heavy silence of the room.

Thor’s head snapped up, and like usual Loki found himself irritated by the thunderer’s dopey, hopeful expression. He was like a dog; constantly seeking his master’s affection even after being reprimanded on multiple occasions.

“Get over here and lay with me Thor.”

When the blonde did, Loki curled up in his arms. “I thought you hated me,” Thor whispered.

“I _dislike_ you,” the trickster corrected. “My hatred is reserved for Odin alone. By my hands he will pay.”

This time Thor corrected Loki. “By _our_ hands Odin will pay.”

Well that was a surprise. “You would kill your own father?”

“I have no father,” Thor growled, pulling Loki closer to him. His hand rested on the younger god’s belly and when it wasn’t  instantly pushed away, he slipped his hand under the flimsy shirt and rubbed at the soft skin there. “I would kill anyone to protect you Loki. Especially Odin.” Pushing his luck, Thor pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

But then Loki grabbed his head and pulled him in for kiss. It wasn’t  sweet or tender. It was rough, possessive…claiming. “Yes you will Thor. You will kill to protect me and your child that grows within me,” he said with authority, daring his brother to challenge him. “Because you love me, don’t you Thor?”

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. “I do. So much that it hurts. I live for you Loki.”

 He smiled when Loki pecked him on the lips. “Good. Now show me how much you love me Thor.”

 

Thor wasted little time freeing his rock hard cock from the confines of his trousers. "Yes brother."

 

******

 

After two rounds of enthusiastic fucking, Loki slumped on top of Thor, whimpering when his brother’s fat cock slipped out of his hole with a sloppy, wet plop. “I lied earlier,” he said, breathing heavy. “I don’t dislike you Thor.”

 

“I know.”

 

**TBC….**


	7. Unseen

**VII.**

 

**Months later…**

 

Thor kicked at the glass, hoping that one of his blows would finally shatter the barrier between their prison and freedom. Loki was due any day now and Odin still hadn’t released them. Gave them meager comforts to ensure survival: a new mattress, more food, an occasional set of clean clothes. But Odin still kept them caged like rabid animals. What more did he want from them? They played his twisted game. Did as he ordered and sired a child. When will their obligatory penance be accepted?

“Quit raging at the walls Thor and come here. Your son requires your attention,” said Loki, hissing out in pain when he adjusted his position to accommodate his swollen abdomen.

Thor tried to shake off some of his anger and even allowed himself to smile a bit. The voice of his mate did that to him—calmed him.  He took his brother into his arms. “How do you know it will be a boy?”

“I don’t,” Loki replied solemnly. “But it will have to be.”

At Thor’s confusion, Loki sighed and continued. “Our task was to create an heir worthy of Asgard. Naturally Odin will want a _male_ successor that he can mold into your replacement.” Emerald eyes snapped up to blue ones. “You didn’t think the Allfather would let you live, did you? Why would he, when he will soon have the pawn he’s always wanted?” asked Loki as stroked his belly fondly.

“Empty threats, surely,” said Thor completely flabbergasted.

“Have you not wondered why Odin has not released _you_ from this cell? You were not the one to nearly end a realm and its entire race, while attempting to enslave the people on another. No. I was the one to nearly end Jӧtunheim and bring Midgard to its knees. So why are you imprisoned along side me?”

Loki chuckled darkly at his brother’s ineptitude, the lovable oaf that he was. “By now I’m sure Odin has planted his foul seeds in the minds of Asgard’s people. That the mighty and dignified Thor has committed a crime against this noble realm. Perhaps he even told them shades of the truth—how you planned to desert us for your beloved mortal on Midgard, never to return,” Loki drawled.

Thor winced at his brother’s tone. “It was a different time Loki. I thought….I thought Jane was what I wanted. I was foolish to entertain such a delusion. I’m here now with you. I want only you—crave you like the air I breathe,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Loki’s neck.

“Of course you do,” Loki moaned, exposing more of his neck for Thor to kiss and suck and mark. “You were always mine Thor. Even when you slipped inside of her every night on Midgard…your pathetic Jane…your mind was fixated on me. Imagining that her skin was my own. I dare you to tell me otherwise.”

Thor groaned. He hated when Loki got like this—when his jealousy got the best of his ego. But a part of the thunder god was thrilled by this need as well, all too aware that this was his baby brother’s weakness: this desire to know that he consumed every part of Thor. To be reassured that Thor was utterly devoted to him. It was a hidden darkness within Loki that demanded to be fed thoroughly and continuously.

Thor was more than happy to satisfy that hunger. “You speak the truth. Jane is nothing compared to you. A mere distraction for my cock. Nothing else, and no longer. Why trifle with a peasant when I can have you? Twice a prince, my future queen, and mother to my heir,” said Thor as he cupped Loki’s distended belly.

The trickster thread his fingers through the shaggy blonde mane in front of him. “I am your everything, aren’t I?”

The blonde chuckled, and nipped at the tender skin behind Loki’s ear. “Why pose the question when you already know the answer?”

“Don’t try my patience Thor. I’m restless as is,” Loki growled, hissing again when their child moved and kicked him sharply in the lower abdomen. “Your son is as brutish as you.”  

That made Thor laugh harder. “Yes my love, you are my everything. And you,” he spoke to their baby, “need to settle yourself.  Your mother needs his rest if we are to greet you soon.”

And just like that, the grim realization of their situation returned. They were still trapped. The heir to Asgard would be born in captivity. And that day was fast approaching.

“You are a great sorcerer, capable of utilizing forceful magics. Can you not break us free with your powers brother?”

Loki looked at the blonde like he had grown a second head. “After all of these months trapped in this cell with me and you just thought to ask that question Thor? Of course I would escape if I could. But the walls of our prison are fortified by black magic. It has weakened my seidr to an all-time low. I haven’t been able to use it since I was thrown in here.” He took Thor’s hand and placed it over the spot where their child last kicked. “No, I’m afraid we shall remain in this cell until Odin comes for our son and our heads.”

“You keep saying that Loki, but I find no jest in your words. The Allfather has proven himself cruel beyond words, but to commit the death of his own sons? Do you believe he would stoop to such malevolence? After all of our lives were once entwined in peace and happiness when mother still lived?”

 “Death is but a single action Thor,” Loki whispered.  “An action that can take place within a matter of seconds. A slip of poison in our food. The cold steel of a dagger slicing across the skin of our throats.” His voice grew colder with every word. “Odin ordered his men to defile me—to violate my body repeatedly while he watched with that calculating eye. And when those men grew tired, he sent in even more to have their way with me. My screams were not enough to dissuade his intentions. Hot tears upon my cheeks were not enough to quell his anger. My broken body was not enough to end his heinous ministrations. And when I was at my lowest point, he sent in his golden son to seal the deal—to deliver the final blow to my mind while knowingly tormenting you in the progression. Odin is cruel enough to inflict such torture upon us both, and you question whether he grasps the ability to end our lives? Death would be a welcome liberation.”

The baby kicked, thumping out a steady rhythm. “We are but pawns in this game Thor. And when he is done playing, he will wipe the board clean and begin the game anew.”

“This realm will revolt if word of Odin’s intentions gets out,” Thor grumbled.

“As I said earlier, I’m sure the Allfather has seen to it that the inhabitants of Asgard will be left in the dark. Tell me Thor, did anyone see you upon your return home all those months ago? Any of the people perhaps? Heimdall even?”

Thor’s brow scrunched deeply. “No. Odin’s magic brought me directly into the throne room, not the Bifrost as per usual. I never saw the gate keeper or traveled through the city. I thought it was odd at the time, but not enough so to inspire questions in my mind,” he said, trailing off into a lasting silence when it all began to make sense.

When. Everything. Finally. Made. Fucking. Sense.

“May this child be a girl,” Thor growled, pulling Loki even closer to him and encasing his stomach protectively. “Then Odin’s plan will fail and all will be for naught, the one-eyed bastard.”

Absentmindedly, Loki placed a kiss upon his brother’s  anger-thinned lips, and settled further into the warm embrace. “For this child’s sake, I pray it be born male. There’s no telling what further darkness lay hidden within the depths of Odin’s mind.”

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight Jane whumping. I like her, but not where Thorki is concerned, lol. And I hope this read more like Loki is jealous of her, and not like he's trying to manipulate Thor. He might be a little slow, but Thor is well aware of his brother's behavioral patterns. Even if Loki was manipulating him, Thor would know instantly. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and well cherished. :)
> 
> -CM


	8. Welcome

**VIII.**

 

It occurred so fast. One moment Thor and Loki were content in each other’s presence, whispering sweet words to their unborn child. The next moment, Loki was grunting in pain, clutching his abdomen and cursing out every god he could think of.

 

It just so happened that a servant was making his rounds to their cell, food and clothes in hand when he came across Loki in labor and Thor in a panic. He fetched the guards who then collected Eir and a pair of her nurses.

 

Odin did not come.

 

And it was just as well, for Thor would have killed him on sight.

 

*****

 

Thor was moved to an adjacent cell temporarily while the actual birth commenced. It was per tradition that being the father, he was not allowed to be in the same room while his brother was in labor. A tradition that was required to be upheld, even if surprising. Yet because he still had a clear view of Loki and everyone bustling around him,  and because the guards maintained their distance from the trickster, he went willingly and without complaint.

 

And there he waited, for what seemed like hours.

 

No one made eye contact with him. No one even glanced in his direction. He was left alone to watch Loki scream soundless cries as his beloved delivered their child. When his patience lessened by the minute, Thor began to pace back and forth like a distressed beast who was denied access to his mate and offspring. He slapped at the walls, kicked at the glass, and screamed out Loki’s name until his throat grew raw and his voice hoarse.

 

But just as he could not hear Loki’s screams, neither could anyone hear his.

 

*****

 

It was a while longer before anybody acknowledged him. Once finished with her task, Eir glanced briefly at him before nodding curtly at the guards. They collected him without a word, shoving him into the cell without grace. He glared at them, and at Eir too when she snorted at his tactless fall.

 

“It is done,” was all she said as she gathered her things and exited, her nurses following her out like a line of baby ducks.

 

But he was done with her—with paying attention to anyone and anything that was not his brother.

 

His beautiful Loki was propped up on the mattress they shared, a small swaddled bundle cradled in his arms. He looked exhausted, and near collapse from the pain, but he smiled up at Thor nonetheless.

 

“Come closer,” he beckoned softly. He slumped into Thor's embrace when the blonde did as he asked and wrapped an arm around him. Together they looked down at the babe whose eyes were currently closed. It’s skin was golden like Thor’s, but the tufts of hair on it’s head was pitch black in essence of Loki. Neither parent knew what they had--if it was a boy or a girl. Eir never uttered a word, Thor was in a different cell at the time, and Loki had not seen anything either as the child was immediately taken off to the side to be cleaned by a nurse when it emerged into this world.

 

So they unwrapped the blanket together, viewing their child entirely for the first time.

 

And then they had their answer.

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Just an author's note for the future: The end is near. I'm predicting only another 2-4 chapters before this fic is complete. It was meant to be a short set of drabbles, so I feel like that's a fitting size; just big enough to tell the entire story.
> 
> I'm also thinking of writing an alternate ending as well, one that is sure to shock a few people. :D
> 
> And as always, much love to anyone who reads and enjoys my fics! XOXO


	9. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution my dear readers. This chapter, although brief, may not be for the faint of heart.

**IX.**

 

Odin arrived in the prison ward three days later when the young family was asleep.

 

He was immaculate in appearance, although donned in armor. He looked and spoke to no one, his eyes focused only on tiny bundle lying next to Loki on the mattress. Ever alert, Thor awoke first and automatically charged at his father. He was quickly propelled across the room and into the wall by a thrust of Odin’s magic, effectively pinned against the cold surface.

 

The commotion awoke Loki, who out of instinct reached for his child, holding the babe close to his chest. But he soon found his hold on the child slipping, and he realized that Odin’s powers were calling the babe forward and out of his arms. Loki tried to protest, tried to keep his grip on his baby, but then he too found himself being restrained by an unseen force.

 

The young parents watched their child float forth, stopping a few inches from the Allfather. Tiny tendrils of magic peeled the cotton swaddling away like tin foil wrapping on a chocolate, until the child was bare in front of the King of Asgard.

 

A girl.

 

The tiny blue eyes of their daughter peered up at her grandfather, glazed and unfocused. She cooed a few times like all babies do, eventually sniffling in discomfort when a chill brushed against her bare skin. Panic coursed through Loki when his daughter soon cried out in earnest. If he could just hold her, then he could quiet her, because he didn’t know what was going on in Odin’s mind. He already feared the worst when their daughter was born. And why wouldn’t he? Dark creatures tended to understand each other, after all. And Odin was the darkest of them all. So Loki knew that the man he once called ‘father’ was capable of anything. And Odin’s behavior in front of them now—so cold and impassive, even though he was staring into a beautiful face of innocence—was as disconcerting as it was telling. Loki would kill to know what thoughts swam around in the Allfather’s head.

 

But that was not necessary. Loki and Thor had to wait only but a few moments longer before Odin’s plot was made impeccably clear.

 

The sudden and swift impact of their child’s skull against the metal wall resounded throughout the cell with a deafening crack. Her body dropped to the ground, neck bent at an unnatural position. Utterly lifeless. No cries. No movements. Not a single sound of breath.

 

Loki screamed.

 

Nothing.

 

Just a mound of unmoving flesh once tinged pink, but losing its color with every passing second.

 

Thor roared.

 

Gone.

 

Odin lowered his hand as his magic receded and for the first time since his arrival, he turned to Loki, fixing him with a sinister glare. As if what just happened was entirely the trickster's fault. “Try again,” he spat before turning on his heel and leaving the cell. The guards followed suit and once the door was resealed, Thor and Loki were released from their magical bindings, left to process the horror they had borne witness to.

 

Odin just took the life of his own granddaughter, whilst effectively killing what little joy there was that still lived in Loki’s heart.

 

He tried to crawl to his baby, to the beautiful baby girl who not but a short while ago was sleeping peacefully by his side. Thor did not let him though. He pulled the younger god away, and forced his head against his broad chest. No matter how hard Loki cried, fought with fists against him, hurt him, Thor kept his brother locked firmly in his arms. “Don’t look my love. Don’t look,” Thor repeated over and over again. Fire burned in his own eyes.

 

“Don’t look.”

 

*****

 

Thor left his side for only a few moments to wrap the child’s body in her blanket.

 

She died with her eyes closed.

 

She died without a name.

 

She died without a home.

 

But she did ** not** die without having felt the love of her parents.

 

And her death will **not** go unavenged.

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me! *hides under my bed* I don’t condone what happened, I hate myself for it. But I promise that it had to happen for a reason. There is a method to my madness. We shall get through this sad moment together!
> 
> -CM


	10. Changed

**X.**

 

The guards came soon after. _Odin’s lackeys._ The one’s who had done their King’s bidding the first time, bringing about the dark prince’s heat. Again they were fully under the  thrall of the Allfather’s magic.  Their lustful gazes were pinned instantly on Loki from their places outside the cell, their members already straining against the seams of their trousers. Thor snarled at them and dared them to enter, fists clenched tightly and biceps straining.

The sight of them like savage beasts, waiting to claim their feast inspired a new feeling in Loki. A feeling so obscure, so cold, that his body prickled at the sensation. Like millions of tiny daggers were cutting into his flesh at once, ripping him apart, and exposing something hidden deep within. He never felt his feet lift off of the floor. Never noticed a sudden bright blue light emerge from his core and begin to swirl around his body. It happened slowly at first, but gradually grew faster and faster, and brighter and brighter that at one point his entire being disappeared behind the intense light. 

And just when the light grew so extreme that one had to save their sight by turning away, it shrunk back within Loki just long enough for him to smile grimly at his former tormenters before it surged out again, shattering the glass all around them and sending the thick shards flying into the exposed guards. Necks, arms, chests, groins: no part of the guards were left untouched by Loki’s destruction. One by one their mangled bodies dropped to the ground like wet sacks.

Thor had lifted his arms on instinct to protect himself his face from the blast, only to lower them slowly when nothing flew his way. He was encircled by green magic that was shielding him from the chaos.

When it all ended and everyone around them was dead, Loki turned his eyes to his brother.

Blood red eyes.

All of Loki had changed: eyes had transformed from green to red, and were unblinking in nature. Loki’s hair was now waist length and hung in incredibly thick tresses down his back. But the most striking change was the trickster’s skin. Once creamy white, the skin that Thor loved to mark with bites, was now cobalt blue. Deep patterns and elaborate swirls were etched into the surface, decorating Loki and making him all the more alluring.

“This is your true form, brother?” asked Thor carefully. He had just witnessed what he suspected was a mere fragment of Loki’s powers. He didn’t want such wrath turned on his persons.

“Yes Thor,” he replied calmly, waiving a hand and making the shield disappear. He stepped right up until their chests were pressed together and there was only an inch of space between their noses. “Does my true face scare you? After all, I am the monster parents tell their children of at night.”

“Never.” Without hesitation Thor closed the gap, claiming Loki’s plump lips in a bruising kiss.  It lasted for only a moment, the cold nature of Loki’s body making frost form in the corner of Thor’s mouth, lips tinged blue. “New stories shall be spoken about you, as Asgard’s beautiful Jӧtunn queen,” he grunted.

“And also of you,” Loki murmured against the thunder god’s lips. When they broke apart, Loki looked down at the form of their child on the ground. He twitched his fingers in her direction, and with a twinkling of magic, her body disappeared.

“Where did you send her?”

“Someplace safe, until we can properly see to arrangements for her,” Loki replied softly.

 “I have a gift for you Thor.” He lifted his hand, demonstrating how his magic crackled around his flexing fingers in green sparks. “Odin’s glamour no longer represses my true form, nor my magic. I am finally free. And I am the strongest I’ve ever been. Perhaps even strong enough to purge this realm of the Allfather. But I need your help. I need you at your full potential—your true self.”

He searched deep into cerulean eyes. “For years you have been called the sun—Asgard’s most radiant light. But you’ve depended on Odin’s gift, Mjolnir, to give you added strength. Now your strength will be your own to call upon. You will by no means need a secondhand weapon to prove your worth. And never again will your godhood be taken from you,” said Loki.

Thor pulled Loki closer by his waist, hissing slightly when the cold of Loki’s skin penetrated his clothes and settled a chill in his bones. “I accept your gift Loki. I will be all that you need me to be, and I will not be parted from your side,” he replied determined.

 

*******

 

Thor moaned as Loki’s magic coursed throughout his body. He could feel it pumping through his veins, forcing its way into every organ, filling his lungs to capacity. It was purging the weakness within him that plagued him—that made him less than he truly was. And in its place Loki gave him hope; restored his very core with newfound vigor and purpose. He felt utterly reborn, renewed, ripped apart and rebuilt cell by cell.

And Thor certainly looked the part. His muscles, impressive as they were, were now bulging to through his shirt. He was now taller than before, able to see overtop Loki’s head when they were once eye level with each other. His blond hair was now platinum, almost white in color and longer, and his eyes were a pupil-less alien blue. His skin was truly sunkissed—near gold in appearance, and in contrast to his brother, Thor’s was now significantly warmer to the touch. Hot.

They were opposites now in every literal way: dark and light, blue and gold, sun and moon, fire and ice. But together they were the greatest complements, two halves of a whole.

Thor looked over at his brother—his lover, friend, confidant and companion—and held out his hand. He grinned when it was quickly accepted.

It was time to reclaim what was rightful theirs….and kill anyone who defied them in the process.

Starting with daddy dearest.

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day to all (except Odin, lol). You're time is near buddy! 
> 
> And even though I haven't been responding to comments individually like I normally do (sorry about that), I will say that quite a few of you are pretty good at guessing what's going to happen next. ;)
> 
> Much love to my readers for your continued support,
> 
> CM


	11. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos! My Thorki peeps are always so awesome! XOXOXO

**XI.**

 

There was so much blood.

Screams filled the air.

An enchanting tune of bones breaking rang throughout the emptying palace halls.

It was beautiful.

Thor and Loki began their reign of terror as soon as they emerged from the cell that kept them prisoners for the past ten months. Thor grabbed the nearest, biggest sword that he could find, and Loki enchanted it to instinctually perform whatever actions Thor wished it to. Currently, the length of the blade was on fire, mimicking the hot rage burning in the thunder god’s breast.  The air of death hung over them like a thick, black fog.  The guards who came upon them and did not immediately kneel before their princes in submission were the first ones to die. Thor had stepped aside to let Loki work his magic, so to speak. He grabbed an apple from a nearby bowl of fruit and happily munched away at the sweet, crunchy fruit while watching his beloved tear apart each soldier like they were pieces of paper. Like Loki was the conductor of an orchestra, waiving his hands in fluid motions and directing various body parts to the tune of his own aria.

Thor belted out in laughter when Loki sent a severed foot whizzing past his head. “Having fun brother?” he bellowed.  The more Thor grew excited about something, the louder he got.

“Yes. And by myself apparently,” Loki replied, feigning anger. It quickly turned into a pout.

The thunder god sheathed his now cooled sword. “Oh don’t be sad, my love. I just like watching you work,” Thor growled seductively, drawing Loki to him with a heavy hand in his hair. He pulled, yanking his brother’s head back so he could nip and suck at the tender flesh of Loki’s neck.

But Loki slipped away like the trickster he is, taking Thor’s half eaten apple with him. “You’re just lazy, brother mine,” he drawled, just as two guards came rushing towards them, one on either side. Thor took them both out with one punch to their jaws, the force of the hit snapping their heads back like Midgardian candy dispensers. He never broke his gaze from his beloved. Even when Loki dragged the flesh over his plump lips, trailing it with the tip of his tongue, Thor followed his every movement with an intent stare.

“The Midgardians have a religion they worship in which a man and a woman were trapped in a garden, having only themselves and the voice of their father as companions. They were told that their lavish garden was paradise and they’d never want for anything. That there wasn’t anything worth exploring beyond their borders. But then they were given a gift of a tree, teeming with rich ripe fruit: apples.” He took a bite of the one he had in his hand. “But the lovers were told that they mustn’t dare take from the tree, or they’ll be punished. Strange is it not? To be given such an extraordinary gift, only to be told that they couldn’t have it? To have such temptation dangled in front of their faces? It was maddening, and the snake who snuck into the garden thought so as well. He whispered in their ears, telling them that gifts were meant to be received, and not even their father had the right to tell them otherwise. The woman took the first bite because women are weak-willed, and when she relayed how sweet the taste of the fruit was to her husband, the prized son, he took the next bite. And so they feasted that day, and into the night, and slept under the stars believing that their only act of disobedience would be forgiven in the morning. How wrong they were…”

Loki threw the apple core on the floor, frowning at it like it caused him great offense. “Everything they had was taken away from them as punishment, even their father’s love. Shunned, discarded, pushed out into a world unknown and told to make the best of their future if they could.” He looked down at the many bodies on the floor. “So who are we in that tale Thor? Odin is the father, and you the prized son, but me? Am I the weak wife who succumbed to the temptation of darkness first, or the poisonous snake who costed them paradise with clever words laced in deceit?”

Thor shook his head and pulled his baby brother into his arms once more. “You compare us to a silly Midgardian tale? To what purpose?”

He ignored the question. “There will be no going back Thor,” Loki said instead. He gestured around them. “There _is_ no going back. Just like those lovers, we too have made our decision and will have to endure the outcome, whatever it may be.”

“Do you have doubts Loki? Has your fire for vengeance burned out?”

That seemed to snap the Jotunn prince out of his haze. “My fire has never been hotter—stronger. I will see Asgard burn under the flames of my fury before I abandon my quest to claim Odin’s head,” he spat.

Thor smiled and claimed Loki’s lips with a bruising passion, using his strength to push him back a few feet and up against the wall. When he pulled back, the trickster’s lips were plump and freshly bitten. “Then we are of a similar mind. We are not characters in a myth. We are Loki and Thor, simply. Nothing will stand in our way beloved, nothing. And if we shall fail in our attempt to seek justice, and this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together.”

 

*****

 

With a final suck, Eir slipped off Odin’s cock with a loud, wet smack. She fell back into his open arms with a sigh, her brunette hair loose and splayed around her like a fan.

“Always a delight, my dear,” he grumbled, eye closed. “Frigga could never quite curl her tongue the way you do.”

“I would prefer not hear about your dead bitch of a wife while we are in our bed Odin,” Eir snapped.  “Especially since we have yet to discuss our wedding plans. When _exactly_ are we to be wed?” She swatted the Allfather on the chest when he groaned. “Asgard is in need of a queen, Odin. It will help to stabilize relations with our people when word gets out of Loki and Thor’s imprisonment.”

“My wayward sons are the exact reason why our wedding cannot commence as of yet. If I am to reveal my intentions behind their capture to the people of this realm, then I need to have the proof of my pudding in my hands, so to speak. They must produce a male child before I can eradicate them and move forward with you. Any outcry will be combated instantly if I can produce a new queen and a worthy heir at the same time.”

He casted a dubious glance at her. "Do not forget why we ventured down this route Eir. It's your drying cunt and womb that refuses to quicken with my child, regardless of your many fertility potions and how much of my seed I spill in you."

The healer glared, but did not oppose Odin's words. “Then when will you dispatch your guards? I cannot promise that the Jotunn whore will go into heat so quickly after giving birth.”

The Allfather kissed the top of Eir’s head. “I already have. And it is of no matter. The guards will remain inside of Loki’s body for as long as it takes. My spell will see to that. Then Thor will contribute his seed afterwards. I will not have another disappointment again.”

Eir hummed, leisurely circling one of Odin’s wrinkled nipples with the pad of her finger. “I wish I had been there to see their faces when you killed their child—to hear her tiny neck snap. Loki cried, I’m sure. But I bet Thor wasn’t even aware of what happened. He probably stood there like a giant idiot, face stupidly turned up in confusion.”

“Did you hear that brother? Eir said I had a stupid face,” said Thor. He stood next to his Jotunn companion in the doorway to Odin’s bedchambers. They watched as the older gods sat up with a great start.

“Honestly Thor I would take greater offense to the sight of those two before us. The both of you look like giant, shriveled worms wrapped up in a blanket,” said Loki, upper lip curled upwards in disgust. He raised his hand, already glowing with magic. Within moments, a burst of green ember appeared in his palm. He looked at the pair who by now was huddled even closer together, clutching the sheets up to their necks. “Just nasty,” said Loki as he hurled his magic towards his first target.

 

**TBC….**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I shamelessly added in a famous line from my other obsession: The Hobbit. No regrets, lol!
> 
> Also, I hope it didn't come across that I was bashing a common religion. I was merely using the story of Eden for comparison purposes only. Loki was just trying to put everything into context, and surprisingly Thor was the one who saw everything clearly for the first time. 
> 
> The next chappie is the one everyone's been waiting for, and I think I'm going to call it Ragnarok. >:)


	12. RAGNAROK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for all of the kudos and warm comments on this fic! I only intended this to be a piddly little drabble fic, maybe 3,000 words or so, and look at it now! You are all so beautiful and lovely, and I cherish you all! :D
> 
> Please enjoy, and I hope I make you all proud with this chappie! 
> 
> -CM

**XII.**

 

Odin tried to slither further up the bed to escape Loki’s descent. Thor was busy carving interesting doodles and random words into the flesh of Eir’s stomach. Half of her face was melted off from Loki’s blast. Her remaining eyeball had been plucked out by a hot poker from the fireplace, the socket fully scorched. Her toes were pointing in different directions, each bone carefully broken.

“Well _father_ , isn’t this a rather interesting turn of events? Are you having fun yet?”

“Loki…son, please stop this at once. If you let this madness continue, then you will only prove what was thought of you all along. That there is no goodness in your heart.”

Loki’s crimson eyes gleamed. He conjured a small clear glass pitcher with a dark substance in it. With a flick of his wrist, ropes appeared out of thin air and bound Odin to the bedposts by his hands and feet, leaving him fully exposed. “Let us instead talk about the goodness in your heart _father._ Now be a good daddy and answer all of my questions,” Loki sneered. “Let’s start at the beginning: did you ever love me?”

Silence.

“When you stuck me in that godforsaken cell and you sent your goons in there to rape me while you watched, did you feel anything Odin? Anything at all? A tingling sensation perhaps? Did you shed a single tear while thousands flooded down my face?”

Nothing.

Loki huffed. “Let’s try a more stimulating question then. How did Frigga die?”

At the sound of her name, Odin stiffened and kept his lips sealed.

Thor perked up at the question. “Why ask about that, love?”

“Frigga would never have let any of this happen if she were alive Thor. How many times had she protected us from his wayward machinations before? She covertly used her magic to keep him in check, and I think he knew that.”

Thor mouthed an “oh.” Odin remained quiet.

Loki sighed, tipping the pitcher over Odin’s groin. The dark liquid sizzled upon contact, ripping a blood-curdling scream from the Allfather’s lips.  What was left of his shriveled cock was now disintegrating under the triflic acid, burning a hole in his pelvis.

“She died during the siege by the dark elves,” Odin ground out. His heart was beating so fast that you could see it thumping against the weathered skin of his chest. Loki wanted to rip it out.

Loki poured a small amount of acid onto Odin’s left nipple. “That is the ‘what’. I want to know ‘how’. How could a group of beings less powerful than the golden race of Asgardians, infiltrate a realm that they never could before?”

Odin did not speak.

“I may not be born of your cock Odin, but you and I are more alike than you think. During my bout of mischief, I let the Jӧtunns enter our realm through secret passage ways in the city. I did so because I knew that they would never be able to come in otherwise. Entering through the Bifrost would catch the eyes of everyone. Heimdall sees all. And to get to the palace, one needs to venture through the city. Secrecy is key.” He lifted the pitcher over Odin’s right nipple. “Unless the so-called interlopers were actually invited guests themselves.” He tipped the pitcher.

“Have mercy,” Odin screamed.

Loki ignored him. “You invited the dark elves in for a single purpose, did you not? You gave Malekith a simple task—one that you could not accomplish yourself lest a scandal befell you.” He moved the pitcher over Odin’s good eye. “The murder of your wife.”

Thor stepped forward. “Odin orchestrated the death of our mother? Why?”

“Because Frigga was the one person alive who shared knowledge of Odin’s secrets. She knew too much—controlled too much of him, so she needed to die. And in her place he would wed a less intelligent woman—another dim pawn in his game.”

“What such secrets, brother?”

Loki locked his gaze with his beloved. “That I could bear children. That you were never Asgard’s legitimate heir is one.” His voice softened when he noticed the look of shock on Thor’s face. “I put the final piece together shortly before we left our cell.” He waved his hand along the length of the blonde’s body. “My magic did not transform you into the being you are now Thor, it _revealed_ your true form. Just like me, you have been wearing a glamour your entire life.”

“Who are my real parents?”

“Odin is your father. But your mother is the sun goddess Sól, not Frigga.” He looked at the crumpled man for validation.

Odin flinched at the sight of Loki’s wavering hand. “Yes, it is true,” he said, coughing up blood.

“Couldn’t keep your codpiece in your pants, huh daddy?” spat Loki. With the power of his mind alone, he willed all the bones in Odin’s ankle to shatter completely. The Allfather tried to scream, but the sound was swallowed up by the bubbling blood in his throat.

Loki expected that he would have to console his brother upon the news, but surprisingly Thor was calm—nearly nonchalant. But he knew that the blond god was indifferent for the same reason he was: Frigga may not be their mother by blood, but she was theirs entirely in every other way possible. Such a bond could never be broken by an ancient jackass.

Surprisingly, Thor wanted to ask the next question. “Why did you take Loki from Jötunheim as a babe?”

 

The trickster smiled gruesomely, not even waiting for Odin to gargle up an answer. “Oh that’s an easy one: he wanted to use me as a pawn to forge a treaty between Jötunheim and Asgard. There was to be a royal wedding between us Thor, one that would have changed the course of history as we know it. And when the Frost Giants grew complacent once more, possibly under the seductive, yet fatal idea that having one of their own so close to Odin’s neck and thus his throne, Odin planned to betray them first and use the Casket of Winters to annihilate them entirely.”

Thor shrugged. “Not exactly an original idea, I suppose.” He took the pitcher out of Loki’s hand and tossed it away, subsequently throwing it in Eir’s direction. The rest of the contents splashed onto her dead flesh, melting it down to the bone in seconds. “But the old coot was right about one thing,” Thor growled, pulling Loki roughly into his arms. “There will be a royal wedding between us. And we shall change history until the threads of life bend to our will.”

“Yes, brother,” Loki whimpered. He yielded completely under Thor’s bruising kiss, moaning when his bottom lip was bitten hard and droplets of blood stained their lips red.

“But I grow tired of this game Loki. I suggest we play a different one—a new one,” said Thor as he trailed kisses down the frosty blue expanse of his brother’s neck.

“Such as?”

Thor bite into the tender juncture where neck meets shoulders, licking the wound with a heated tongue and sending sparks down his spine. Loki’s legs instantly buckled. “How many loads of cum can I pump into my brother as I pound him on daddy’s bed,” he whispered into the nearest blue ear.

Loki shivered.  “Let me just clear the bed then,” he purred. He didn’t break eye contact with his beloved as he used his powers to unbind and lift the Allfather from the bed so that he was floating above them in the air. “You killed the one good thing that your madness spawned, Odin. She was innocent and pure. She felt the loving touch of her parents for a terribly short time before you robbed her of her life. But the time has come for Thor and I to seek retribution for her death. We. Will. Be. Avenged.”

Odin tried to struggle, as if he sensed what was coming next. But in the end, he could only raise a bloodied arm and plead futilely at his _sons_ before he was hurled into the wall head first.

 

*****

 

Loki writhed in pleasure atop the blood soaked sheets of Odin’s bed, gasping with every brutal thrust. Any sounds he made were drowned out by the wet, filthy ones from their fucking. They didn’t even take the time to undress completely; Thor had simply pulled himself out of his trousers after he ripped the seat of Loki’s, exposing his bare blue cheeks and greedy dark hole. Thor’s thick cock continued to spear his cum-soaked entrance, persistent in trying to bath his insides with a fifth wave of creamy, scalding seed.

And on the floor by their feet lay the corpse of their father, mouth open and head bent at an unnatural angle.

 

*****

 

The subjugation of Asgard lasted exactly thirty-six minutes. Supporters of Odin, mostly the remnants of his palace guard and a few nobles in the royal court were publically slaughtered, serving as a warning to all who opposed the new ruling power.

None of the people questioned The Allfather’s death or Thor’s claim to the throne. And no one batted an eyelash when the golden one announced that his Jotünn brother would become Asgard’s next queen. In fact, people cheered in rejoice when the news broke—whether from fear of their reign or relief at Odin’s demise, neither knew nor cared.

But Loki and Thor embraced before the eyes of their people and shared a tender kiss, both internally wondering how the public would react if they knew that their future queen had globs of cum running down his thighs.

 

*****

 

Their first task was a private one. Hand in hand, Loki and Thor stepped up to the crib that held the body of their only child. It was time to make arrangements for her funeral. Quietly, they had picked out a name for her. She was the first princess of Asgard: she deserved to be remembered properly. She deserved to have a royal funeral, complete with a procession fitting enough for a god. If they couldn’t celebrate her in life, then they would do so in death.

They both took a deep breath, steeling themselves for the sadness to come. Except when they peered down intending to view the still form of their daughter, they instead made eye contact with a very happy—very _alive_ baby.

She was much bigger now, appearing no younger than a year old, which is an extraordinary feat as Loki only gave birth to her days prior. Her neck was no longer akimbo. But the most startling thing to take in was her appearance. The left side of her body and face was as pink and plump as both parents remembered it being. But the right had been stripped of flesh and muscle. Ivory white bone shone instead, and when she smiled up at her parents, more of her jaw became visible. She had no hair on one side, no right ear, and half her nose seamed sliced off, exposing part of her nasal cavity.  Her right eye had also disappeared under a milky white film.

She was quite possibly the most horrifying thing they had ever laid eyes on. Horrifyingly...

“Beautiful,” Thor whispered. He pressed a kiss against the side of Loki’s head.

The child giggled at the compliment—as if she knew what was just spoken of her.

“Yes she is,” Loki replied, astounded when the small child used magic of her own—a near translucent purple in color but radiating in power—to levitate out of the crib and into Loki’s arms. “Our little Hela.”

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you like the torture scene? Kudos, and comments especially give me life. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> And thank you so much for coming along on this Thorki journey with me. This is technically the last chapter. I did write another chapter, but it can be considered an alternate ending, and is NOT a mandatory read. It will have Tony Stark in it because I absolutely LOVE him and I'm Team Iron Man all the way!!! (And I needed to fix the hot mess that was Civil War, lol.) If that bothers you, then no worries my friend: we're on the Thorki Express Train, but this is your stop. 
> 
> However, if you would like to come with me all the way to the last stop, then all aboard! The train will be taking off shortly. ;)
> 
> CM


	13. Divide & Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the last chappie! Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. I LOVED writing this fic so much! I'm happy that I'm finishing it now, as filming has just begun for my 2nd feature film last week and I will have virtually NO time to write. :D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and ALL ABOARD! :)
> 
> -CM
> 
> Warnings: I love Tony Stark, so Tony will be getting some lovin' in this chappie. (Tony Stark/Thor/ Loki ) Also, slight Avengers bashing, and Pre-Dark Tony Stark.

**XIII.  
**

**_One Year Later_ **

 

Tony threw his glass of scotch at the wall, scowling afterwards when he realized that he’d just created a mess he’d have to clean.

Or hire someone to clean.

Pepper? No, she’d left him high and dry months ago. Trod all over his heart in six inch stilettos. Took part of his company with her too.

Whatever. Fuck her, right?

He thought back to his latest bout with the team. Tony snorted. _Team._ They were nothing more than a pack of monkeys in Halloween get ups. Their latest throw down proved that. Bruce, his science nerd, his bro, the only one who would support Tony unconditionally, was still M.I.A. Thor had fucked off back to Planet Neptune, or wherever the hell he hailed from. Clint was Brady-familying it up in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowheresville. Creepy witch girl and Gemboy were most likely bumping uglies somewhere in New York. Widow was off playing crouching tiger hidden ninja in whatever country Fury sent her too. Fury was wherever the hell Fury was. Tony didn’t even want to touch that subject in case the super spy somehow had listening devices planted in Tony’s brain. And Cap…

Cap and his boyfriend Bucky had run off into the sunset together and was probably in Maui right now planning their Luau wedding. Tony scowled even harder at the thought of his former best friend running off with the man who’d murdered his parents. Tony thought he and Rogers had a deeper understanding that transcended time, cultural and moral differences. But they didn’t. And Rogers made sure to flip the bird on their apparently meaningless friendship when Tony figured it out.

Whatever. Fuck Rogers, his spangled spandex suit, and his one-armed G.I. Joe knockoff boyfriend.

He sighed deeply as he bent down to pick up the shards of glass strewn on the floor. Simultaneously, he was also developing a mental schematic of a robot who could do this for him, when his lights began to flicker terribly. The ground shook. Paintings fell off the wall and it seemed like anything made of glass that Tony owned was breaking all around him.  Gusts of wind from nowhere—because seriously there were no windows open (and you try finding even the tiniest of breezes in the dead of summer in Manhattan)—ripped past him, vortexing in the center of his vast living room.

But then as fast as it came, it disappeared, leaving behind three figures standing a few feet in front of him. One he recognized…well he _thought_ he recognized.

“Thor? Point Break is that you?”

“Man of Iron! It is good to lay eyes upon you once more,” Thor boomed. Seriously? Indoor voice, much?

“Yup, it’s you,” Tony said as he tried to clear the ringing in his ears with his index finger. “Glad to see you too buddy,” he added, and for the first time in months, he actually felt something other than anger and pain at seeing one of his former teammates. Yet in addition to happiness, he also now felt confusion. He looked at the blond god closely, evening pinching the bulging biceps in front of him that were now bigger than his head. Thor looked different. _Really_ different.  “So Thor, how have you been? Working out a lot lately? Juicing? I’m not trying to say you look puffy—.”

“There is much to talk about my friend, as many changes have occurred in our lives in the past year,” said Thor as he clutched the figure standing next to him around the waist.

Tony nodded in the direction of Thor’s guest. “Who’s your friend?” It was hard to see the person’s face from beneath the hood of their cloak, but whoever it was, she was very heavily pregnant. Probably 7 or 8 months if Tony had to guess. She was wearing a dress that accentuated her round belly and tiny breasts.  Hands with long, yet dainty fingers cupped her belly. And she was blue. Very blue.  

 _So Thor was going to be a dad? When did Thor get a girlfriend? What **was** his girlfriend? What about Jane?_   He had so many questions, and unfortunately when the hooded person began to chuckle, Tony’s confusion deepened. Because that was definitely a man’s voice.

“If it’s all the same to you Man of Iron, I’d like that drink now,” said Loki as he pushed back the hood and revealed his fuller, bluer face and blood red eyes.

“Reindeer games,” was all Tony said at first. The third figure, shorter and smaller in stature, took that as her cue to peel off her robe entirely. It was a kid. She couldn’t have been more than nine or so years old. But she was definitely different. She wiggled the bony fingers of her right hand at Tony before giggling and taking off down one of the many halls in the tower.

“Cute kid,” Tony squeaked. He tried to recall how many drinks he’d had for the day. He couldn’t have been drunk already.

“Please excuse our daughter Hela. She forgets her manners at times, but fear not: the damage she’ll cause will be most insignificant,” said Thor. He shifted behind Loki and placed his hands on the trickster’s protruding belly.

Instantly Tony had a million and one **_more_** questions swirling in his mind. _Why was Thor holding Loki like his lover? Aren’t they brothers? Did they say “their daughter?” How is Loki even pregnant? Was the mushrooms he had earlier laced with something? Why is Loki blue? Can he drink while pregnant? Why does Thor look like a corporeal form of Goku? Is Loki dangerous? Fuck, is Thor dangerous now? Should he put on the suit? Was there enough distance between himself and the nearest window in case history decides to repeat itself?_

But in the end, despite all the thoughts swimming around in his head, he just shrugged and went over to his bar to pour three very large scotches.

 

*****

 

Of all the possible outcomes of how Tony thought he would end his night, ending up in bed with two dangerously gorgeous gods was sure as fuck not one of them. Thor was going to town on Loki’s mouth, pummeling his bruised and swollen lips with a cock so big that Tony vowed would one day be the cause of his own death. Seriously, if he knew Thor was packing such a massive weapon, Tony would have been a paraplegic by now. Anyways, the sight of Thor nearly punching a hole in the back of Loki’s throat, coupled with the delicious clench of Loki’s cool, tight hole was his undoing. Tony roared in ecstasy when he came, twitching like a spaz as he was milked of everything he had in his balls.

Afterwards while he recovered, Thor and Loki filled him in on the happenings of their past year in Asgard, and how they were the new King and Queen of the shiny golden people. That was some messed up shit apparently. Tony thought his father had “A+ parenting” skills, but this Odin would have given Howard a run for his money. When Loki divulged how they tormented Odin for hours before his ultimate demise, Tony didn’t even flinch. He didn’t feel sorry for the old bastard. In fact, if it was him, he would have tortured the guy for a lot longer.

Tony began to talk about his year and how the team split when he was informed that they already knew. Their omniscient friend Heimdall, whom they had freed from his icy imprisonment by the hands of Odin, had told them all of what he had seen. They knew how the world was beginning to turn its back against him. How Cap had chosen his precious Bucky over their friendship. How utterly alone Tony felt.

“You were meant to be a god amongst men, Stark,” Loki mumbled seductively. “You feel saddened by your severed friendships when you should rejoice. You are no longer bound to them or their pathetic whims of goodness—you are free.”

Thor gently rolled Tony so that he was on his side between the brothers. From this position, Tony could feel the Thunder god’s cock coming to life against his ass. It felt reeaally nice.

“You were led to believe that those wretched mortals were your equals, Stark. But they have never seen you as anything more than a reserve. They never will,” Thor grumbled.

Tony smirked. “Wretched, huh Thor? They were once your friends too.”

The boom of Thor’s laughter felt like waves of vibrations against Tony’s back. “Indeed, and you prove my point further. Even gods can be led astray. And no one implied that we couldn’t be friendly with our pets.”

Tony broke out in laughter. He was absolutely positive at this point that he’d crossed over into the land of Insanityville because they were actually making sense. And they had awoken a primordial feeling deep within him; dark, powerful and insatiable. That…or he was still high from the spine melting sex earlier.

Just then, the sound of something crashing rang out. Tony looked lazily up at the ceiling. “Friday, what was that?”

The feminine voice of his A.I. responded. “One of your guests was attempting to levitate your refrigerator.  The sound of my voice startled her. I have since made phone calls to have the floor repaired and a new appliance will arrive on the morrow,” she said with her Irish twang.

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Hela staring at them—well mostly him—from the doorway.  No one rushed to cover themselves, like everything was perfectly normal. Hell, if Thor and Loki fucked as often as Tony thought they did, then Hela had probably seen a lot worse. She did that creepy wave thing again with her bony fingers before she announced that she was going to test her magic with the couch next. Then she scampered off.

“So your kid’s…unique. Special.” He couldn’t bring himself to describe her in any kind of negative way, because even though the kid was literally half dead, she was beautiful.

“Yes,” said Loki, every bit the proud father…mother? “She is the best of Thor and I…and the worst of us as well. Once Hela matures, she will become the Queen of Death and shall rule Helheim, the realm of the dead.”

Tony nodded, and for some reason felt compelled to place his hand upon Loki’s massive blue belly. He absolutely loved that the trickster’s skin was almost cool enough to sting. “And this one?” he managed to ask before his lips were conquered by icy ones, his mouth completely plundered by a demanding tongue. He wanted Loki to lick every inch of him with that tongue.

“Our son,” Thor piped up, using Tony’s distraction to press a blunt, rather large finger between the mortal’s  cheeks. He circled the tight, puckered entrance and was pleased when Tony mewled in delight, becoming more and more forceful in the kiss with Loki. “A mighty serpent who shall rule the seas of Midgard.”

When Loki pulled away, Tony’s lips were tinged blue, and he released a breath of cold air. “You too shall bestow upon me a child one day Stark. A four-legged beast who possesses a strength like no other and will grow to claim Svartalfheim in honor of our fallen mother. It was prophesied.”

Tony smirked. “You plan to have power over all of the realms, don’t you?”

“Naturally,” Loki drawled.  “Join us Stark, and I shall gift you with a golden apple of eternal life. With my magic, Thor’s strength, and your notable gift of Midgardian science, technology and weaponry, we will be unstoppable. Our children will be formidable.”

“You will never again know solitude Stark,” Thor murmured. He placed his free hand on Loki’s belly near Tony’s. “You will never know abandonment. _We_ will be your family. Forever.”

So here were these two gorgeous gods in his bed, offering him the chance of a life time. For the first time in months, Tony felt a spark of hope—of happiness. And damn it, he deserved to feel happy. He deserved everything this vile world had to give him. He was tired of slinking around like some tragic pawn in everyone’s game. He was tired of being rejected constantly.

Tony was ready to set the world on fire.

 “So dark side, huh? Okay, yeah sure. Why the hell not? S’not like this fucking world has done a damn thing for me anyways. So fuck ‘em,” Tony grunted with conviction. Loki and Thor shared look of satisfaction at his words.

He nudged back against the fingers playing with his hole. “Though before we have our nice, celebratory fuck, I got one request.”

Loki ran a cold finger down Tony’s chest, pouting a bit at the scar that replaced the shiny metal thing Tony once had there. He kept going lower however, dipping his finger into the cum pooling on Tony’s bellybutton and bringing the creamy goodness up to his lips. Loki licked and sucked it off like he was a goddamn porn star.

Tony went from half-hard to rock hard in 0.3 seconds. “Well,” he began, faltering slightly at the feel of Thor pushing in slowly. Loki leaned as close as his belly would allow it, nipping at the skin under his jaw. “Even though I’m totally digging the whole Galaxy Trio thing going on between us, I feel like every team needs a mascot, even a team of supervillains. And I’m thinking ours should be green…”

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who chose to read this chappie enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it! :D
> 
> Also, I briefly toyed with the idea of writing a sequel to this that would chronicle the misadventures of Thor, Loki, Banner and Tony as they (and their children) take over the universe. I would call it the "Fantastically Evil Four," lol. It would be drabble style as well, and somewhat crack-ish (because the idea of those four ruling the universe tickles the hell out of me). 
> 
> So if people are interested in reading something like that, then please let me know in the comments below. If it flies, then I would start on it as soon as filming wraps in the fall. 
> 
> XOXOXO
> 
> -CM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are much appreciated. Now off to bed with me, lol! XD


End file.
